


The Rose Groom

by QueenOfRavenss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura as Jury, BUT I'M ALSO NOT SORRY, Black lion as Chu-Chu, Hunk as Wakaba, I'm Sorry Lance, I'm so sorry Shiro, Keith as Utena, Keith is a princess, Lance as Nanami, Lotor as Touga, M/M, Pidge and Coran as the Shadowy Figures, Revolutionary Girl Utena AU, Sendak as Saionji, Shiro as Anthy, This au is completely self indulgent, Ulaz as Miki, Utena Revolutionary Girl AU, he honestly is the perfect Saionji, mention of animal cruelty, mention of violence, mentions of abuse, the prettiest princess ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavenss/pseuds/QueenOfRavenss
Summary: The Utena AU we all need in our lives, Keith is a new transfer student at Voltron academy there he meets a mysterious person who refers to himself as the Rose Groom. On the first day of school he gets into a duel and gets engaged to the Rose Groom Shiro!





	The Rose Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trailingstardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailingstardust/gifts).



> This fic is for Quinn because he really wanted this Sheith au to happen! And it was his birthday not to long ago! So happy Late Birthday! I hope this fic is everything you hoped you! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this fic! I might just make this a series if enough people like this fic!

__

_Once upon a time, years and years ago_  
_There was a little prince,_  
_And he was very sad_  
_For his mother and father had died_  
_Before the prince appeared a traveling princess_  
_Riding upon a white horse._  
_She had a regal and a kind smile._  
_The princess wrapped the prince in a rose-scented embrace_  
_And gently wiped the tears from his eyes._  
_“Little one”, she said, “who bears up alone in such deep sorrow”._  
_“Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you grow up”._  
_“I give you this to remember this day. We will meet again”._  
_“This ring will lead you to me, one day”._  
_Perhaps the ring the ring the princess gave him was an engagement ring._  
_This was all well and good, but so impressed was him by her_  
_That the prince vowed to become a princess himself one day._  
_But was that really such a great idea?_

 

  
\-----------

 

When Keith entered Voltron academy he didn’t think it'd be many things one of those things was it being so freakin big, he never got the chance to scope out the campus before applying. He couldn’t get enough money to make the trip to travel. Though in a way, Keith was kinda glad that he hadn’t been able to come beforehand, it just seemed fitting for the feel of this school: One big mystery and Keith loved mysteries. One thing that Keith noticed about the school was that it had a lion, rose and solar punk aesthetic going on. The pillars had carved rose vines with lion heads at the base, there were carved lions usually at the entrances and exits heck right before you entered any building there was always two statues of lions out front covered in black roses. He never knew roses could be black but he thought it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen; The school was extremely technologically advanced the school was completed run on solar power, they were completed self sustained: they had crops and farms that were taken care of but students learning about farming and the like, the doors were automatic, there were moving stair ways, the technology and nature seemed to blend it beautifully like it was meant to be. Keith was simply stunned by the architecture of it all. It made Keith giddy, this is the school he’ll be studying at he’ll be living here for four years till he graduates. 

Keith finished up exploring most of the school grounds, he stayed away from the off limits sections he simply didn’t feel the need to explore those areas since they weren’t going to be relevant. Maybe for now at least, he mainly wanted to focus on his studies he may look like a punk but he was completely serious about school. 

As he started heading to class a familiar voice called out his name “KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH!”, he turned to the direction the voice came from and saw Hunk running up to him, he noticed the other students getting out of the way of Hunk’s way. He had met Hunk yesterday at new student orientation, basically he was Keith’s guide, he was a sweet fellow, Keith wasn’t exactly the kind of guy to make fast friends or friends in general but he did make fast acquaintances with Hunk. He has no doubt that they’ll eventually be good friends and that thought alone makes his first day at Voltron academy exciting. 

“Hey there big guy” Keith greeted as Hunk brought him into a warm hug, one of Hunk’s best qualities. 

“Ready to start the day?” Hunk asked still holding Keith in his arms seemingly with no intention of letting Keith go.

“Well I would be if you’d let me go” Keith teased watching the realization on Hunk’s face turn into a deep flush on his face, he immediately let go.

“Uh right yes, you ready now that I’ve let you go?” Hunk nervously asked, Keith smiled and nodded, Hunk gave his own smile at this and walked side by side with Keith inside the school building. But of course Keith’s first actual day starts off getting lectured by one of the teachers because of his uniforms style. He personally didn’t see anything wrong with it, so he honestly didn’t understand why the lady was losing her shit over this outfit. Keith thought he looked nice and Hunk said he’d looked cute so what was the problem?

“This is not the proper uniform young man!” the teacher lectured she had out the school handbook and was reading the dress code to him. Keith turned his attention to his skirt and looked around looking at the other students, he had the right colors, black sailor style button up jacket, and a red skirt with black dress shoes with red socks...oh was it the socks?

“I don’t see what the problem is, the uniform looks good on all the other girls’” Keith commented looking at the crowd that was forming.

“That’s not the point! The point is you aren’t dressed in proper dress code!” the teacher said pointing at the skirt, which Keith mistook it as meaning the red socks. The other girls’ were wearing white socks and not red socks that's surely what is wrong with his uniform. Keith looked at the clock, he didn’t want to be late on his first day.

“Thanks teach! But I gotta go! Don’t want to be late! And I”ll change my socks later! Come on Hunk!” Keith said as they both ran to their classroom. 

\-----

 

Keith and Hunk just barely managed to make it to their class on time, but somehow they made it! Their first class was baking Keith didn’t want to toot his own horn but he was pretty good at baking the pastries were delicious and guessing by all the guys faces who were trying out his new recipe, they loved his baking too. 

“This is amazing Keith!” one of the guys said

“Yeah! Where’d you learn to bake like that?”

“I think I need help with my baking” 

 

“You should join the baking club! With your help we’d be a sure win at the national bake off!” the president of the baking club offered.

“No thanks I’m not interested, I don’t like snobs critiquing my baking” Keith rejected dusting himself off of flour. The baking club’s president looked at her in surprised.

“Then why do you dress like that?” she called out as Keith started walking away.

“Simple to be a princess”

“Huh”

“I want to be a noble princess who saves the princes”

The smell of roses caught Keith’s attention stopping him in his tracks, he turned his head to the side where he smelled the sweet scent coming from. He looked out the window to see a greenhouse full of roses. In this greenhouse tending to the roses was a beautiful man, his eyes were a soft grey gazing serenely at the roses; His hair was shaved at the base of the head, his soft black hair faded to white at the forelock. It was an interesting hairstyle that worked on this man. Keith noticed the scar across his nose in a way it made this beautiful man have this ruggedness about him without compromising his elegance. 

The smell of roses drew Keith’s mind back to the time he was given his rose ring, he remembers the princess who helped him through that rough time. Keith looked at his gloved hand where his ring was located at, he stared at the ring taking in the nostalgia it brought him before a sound in front of him brought him out of his stupor. He saw a very tall guy with purple colored hair and extremely hairy standing next to the guy who was in the rose garden greenhouse, neither of them seemed pleased.

“A lover’s quarrel?” Keith said to himself not really wanting to hear two lovers fighting,  
“they should take it somewhere private so no one has to hear” he mumbled rolling his eyes.

He couldn’t tell what they were talking about that didn’t matter because the purple hairy guy had hit the the guy from the greenhouse. Keith was about to jump out the window when a shorter guy grabbed the purple guy’s hand preventing further slapping. _Thank goodness_ Keith thought to himself.

“KEITH!” came a voice and heavy weight on his back that almost made him fall out the window. 

“Ah! Hunk get off you’re heavy” Keith said bracing himself on the window, he was just glad that Hunk wasn’t putting all his weight on him, he wasn’t a weakling but he definitely wasn’t very strong either. 

“Nope~”

“So what’s the deal with those two?” Keith asked looking in front of him, Hunk peered out the window.

“Oh those are the council students, the shorter blonde one is the president his name is Lotor and the big strong guy he is talking to is Sendak, he is the vice-president” Hunk explained. Though he did leave out the third guy who was just standing there watching the conversation passively.

“So who's the third guy next to Sendak” Keith questioned as he started to stare at the mysterious third guy.

“Oh that’s Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro as everyone calls him, he’s in our homeroom class, I haven’t seen him hanging around anyone though he and Sendak are usually seen together” Hunk said sounding deep in thought.

“So are they dating or something?” Keith asked it would make sense since they are apparently always seen around each other.

“NO of course not! Sendak wouldn’t be into a guy like Shiro! They are only seen together because they both are on the student council!” Hunk defended, oh so it was like that.

“Oh so that’s the kinda guy you're into” Keith teased. A huge blush formed across Hunk’s face, then it morphed into a look of realization.

“Oh wow! Are you jealous? Don’t worry you’re still my true love!” Hunk said hugging Keith tighter. 

 

\-------

 

  
As they made their way down the hall they saw a group of students surrounding the bulletin board. From what Keith was hearing it was some gossip about this love letter to this Sendak guy. the comments people were making were awful and Keith couldn’t stand it. 

“This is cruel who just puts someone’s love letter on the wall like this?” Keith says loudly taking off the letter off of the board, he turns towards Hunk who had been quiet for the last couple of minutes, tears were streaming down his eyes.

“Hunk…” Keith gentle called out reaching for his friend as Hunk bolted away from everyone. 

“Hunk!” Keith yelled and ran after him Keith was gonna fight Sendak for doing this to Hunk. He was the sweetest person he has ever met. Besides that it was flat out cruel to do to someone and Keith has to do something about it, but first priority is comforting Hunk. It took Keith a couple minutes to find Hunk since he got a head start. He saw Hunk sitting down on a hill with his head in his hands. He could hear sniffling sounds coming from Hunk which broke his heart to hear. 

“Hey there buddy” Keith called out sitting next to Hunk waiting for him to answer.

“Sendak is gonna pay for this!” Keith announced handing a hanky to Hunk.

 

\-----------

On a large balcony of the school the council members gather around. 

“Sendak do you know why we have gathered here today?” Lotor said standing with a white, curly long haired woman, with large blue eyes, on her cheeks were two pink triangle birthmarks, large pointed and dark skin, her name is Allura. She wore her uniform elegantly gaze stern as she looked over a Sendak and Shiro. The next member was tall with an a serious face but had a softness about him, his skin was pale, and he had large pointed ears as well, his name is Ulaz. 

Sendak smugly smiled “I’m afraid I do not” he said though he did have a good idea he just didn’t care.

“We have called you here to discuss how you’ve been treating the Rose Groom” 

“Ha! He is mine to do as I please! After all he is the Rose Groom, and I, the champion duelist am engaged to him so he has to do as I please” Sendak said reminding everyone of the terms of the engagement of the Rose Groom. Ulaz pressed his stopwatch and gulped. 

“As you please?” he mumbled taking in the implications of Sendak’s words. Allura smiled at Ulaz amused by his statement. 

“Yes, those are the terms of the Rose Groom” Allura stated looking away from Ulaz.

“We can no longer stand by and watch you abuse the Rose Groom” Lotor said stone faced serious. Sendak shrugged.

“I don’t know what you are talking about we are a couple of lovebirds” he said putting his hand on Shiro’s waist and bringing him closer to himself. 

“Isn’t that right, Shiro?” Sendak asked knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

“I am the Rose Groom, I must do what the person to whom I’m engaged to wants” Shiro simply stated. 

“See? We are a couple of lovebirds” Sendak said as he began taking himself and Shiro away from the council members.

“If any of you have a problem with this, you're free to challenge me” Sendak teased. 

“There's going to be a new challenger” Lotor started to informed before being dismissed by Sendak.

 

\-------

 

  
If this Sendak guy is gonna be an asshole he could at least own up to it instead of dismissing him. 

“I throw away a lot of love letters” he simply said shrugging his shoulders which only made Keith even more angrier with this guy than he already was. 

“Besides anyone could have found it and put it up on the board” Sendak said with a smug look on his face that Keith wanted to punch straight to hell.

“You didn’t have to ‘throw it away’ by putting it up on the board” Keith tried to reason key word being tried because this guy had no remorse for what he did.

“I can do whatever I want with my letters” Sendak began before he made a twisted smile that Keith had to remind himself to not actually punch him. 

“Ohhh now I remember, when I saw that stupid no should I say cheerful letter I thought I’d be best to hang it up to give everyone else a laugh” he stated before setting up to start his kendou training again.

“Is that all you wanted to say? Because I have better things to do” he nonchalantly said no longer interested in humoring Keith. He turned around and walked over to the spare bamboo blade and took one out. 

“No it isn’t mister captain of the Kendou club, I challenge you to a duel after school!” Keith said pointing the bamboo blade at Sendak. Who looked pretty displeased, _excellent_ Keith thought to himself. 

“Who do you think you are talking to?” Sendak said glaring at Keith.

“Oh you must be a new challenger then” Sendak said with realization.

“What?” Keith asked confused on Sendak’s sudden change in tune.

“I accept your challenge then, meet me tonight after school in the dueling forest arena” Sendak explained.

“You mean the forest no one is allowed to go into?” Keith asked getting a nod from Sendak.

“See you then” 

 

\-----

 

_Two shadowy figures appeared one looking like he was twirling a mustache and the other pushing up her glasses._

_“Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news?” the glasses girl told the mustache guy._

_“That there’ll be another duel today in the dueling forest arena behind the school?”_

_The glasses girl kneeled down holding her hands together like in prayer “Oh, brave hero, who fights for his friend’s sake”_

_“But be careful, brave hero” continued the mustache man._

_“There are rules in the forest” he said moving up and down with his companion._

_“Do you know what they are?” the glasses girl asked._

_“Do you know? Do you know? Do you know what they are?” they both said at the same time._  
\------

 

Keith walked up to this stone doorway? Gates? It was some weird looking wall that had lions and roses all of it. 

“How am I supposed to get into there?” Keith sound out loud looking at anyway to open this gateway. He noticed a stone looking lever sticking out of the gate he reached out and pulled it maybe that will work. Keith pulled it several more times not seeing it open anything up.

“Must need a key-cold!” Keith began before pulled away his hand because of the sudden coldness that met his ring finger. This seemed to activate something because he heard gears working, he noticed on the sides of the platform he was on water started streaming out of the walls. The gate in front of him started turning into a rose giving him access to the the entry way. Keith stood in shock at the sight of this happening this must be a trick of the light he thought to himself. He looked at the entrance for a few moments before deciding that was invitation enough to enter through. Once he entered the building he could see a very long staircase surrounded by roses and the forest, _so the entrance doesn’t lead inside a building Keith thought to himself._

“Well good to know that not only is Sendak an asshole he is also extremely dramatic” Keith said to himself as he started walking up the stairs, as he made his way up the stairs he heard chanting in the background. Because the long spiral staircase to the duel arena and the little show he went through to just get _inside_ wasn’t dramatic enough.

 

_Zettai unmei mokushiroku_

_Zettai unmei mokushiroku_

_Shussei touroku senrei meibo_  
_Shibou touroku_  
_Yami no sabaku ni sanba uba_  
_Kin no mekki no tougenkyou_  
_Hiru to yoru to ga gyaku mawari_  
_Toki no mekki no shitsu rakuen_  
_Sodomu no yami hikari no yami_  
_Kanata no yami hatenaki no yami_

_Zettai unmei mokushiroku_  
_Zettai unmei mokushiyami mokushiroku_  
_Mokushi kushimo shimoku_  
_Kimoshi moshiku shikumo_

 

  
As Keith reached the top of the stairs he could see a floating upside down castle whose lights had all sorts of colors. 

“Is that really a floating castle?” Keith questioned allowed in shock of what he was seeing, logically it made no sense. 

“So you’ve never seen the castle before” Sendak said walking up to Keith side. 

“What is it?” Keith asked hoping to gain more information about this whole thing.

“I couldn’t see it from outside though” Keith admitted trying to figure out how on earth he missed that! Like he can admit he doesn’t get some things as quickly as others like a joke for example but there was no way he could have missed a floating castle!

“It’s kind of a mirage, think of it as a trick of the light” Sendak said, for some reason he was more willing to answer Keith’s questions now. Not that Keith minded but he was still irritated about being brushed off earlier. 

“A mirage?” Keith repeated with a confused look on his face. 

“Never mind that though” Sendak said brushing Keith off now, _well that didn’t last long_ he thought to himself. 

“However I am surprised that someone like you, who isn’t a student council member, has a rose seal” Sendak inquired, Keith turned his attention to Sendak.

“Rose seal?” he asked raising his eyebrow Sendak raised his hand, on his ring figure was the same ring Keith was wearing.

“One of these” Sendak replied Keith looked at him in surprise.

“That ring!” he said out loud though Sendak didn’t care.

“Shiro?” Keith repeated in confusion, what on earth was Shiro doing here, Keith was here to fight Sendak for hurting Hunk, where does Shiro play into?

“Takashi! Prepare us!” Sendak ordered turning his attention to the guy in the rose garden earlier. He was wearing a black sailor looking suit with purple tassels on the end the shoulders, the jacket had purple frills poking out from underneath, the pants were simply straight . It framed his chest wonderfully. On his head he wore a simple gold crown, he was holding two roses close to his chest; One red rose and one a lilac shade. Shiro walked up to Sendak and placed the lilac rose in the pocket of the uniform, he then walked over to Keith a pinned the red rose onto his blouse.

“Takashi Shirogane? What are you doing here?” Keith asked looking Shiro into the eyes.

“It’s the Rose Groom’s place to be here, so he is here” Sendak explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Groom?” Keith repeated as he noticed a familiar scent of roses, this scent reminded him of the princess who gave him his ring. 

“If the rose is knocked off your chest, you lose the duel” Shiro explained as Keith looked at the flower on his chest. Shiro then looked at him and gave a beautiful smile.

“Good luck” he said with a warm gentle smile, a smile Keith wanted to see again. Sendak looking angry walked up to Shiro and slapped him to the ground. Keith looked at the scene in shock though he really shouldn’t be because Sendak had tried to do it earlier today. Keith then glared at Sendak kneeling down and placing gentle hands on Shiro’s shoulders. 

“How dare you!” Keith yelled though it was ignored.

“How dare you Takashi! You are the Rose Groom! That means you belong to me! What’s the meaning of wishing someone else good luck?” Sendak chided face contorted with displeasure. Shiro looked down to the ground hand up to the place where Sendak struck him.

“I’m sorry master Sendak” Shiro apologized, he actually apologized! Shiro had nothing to apologize or! Sendak was really going to get it when they duel. 

“What are you saying? Why would you take that from that guy?” Keith questioned not understanding why Shiro was being so obedient to this asshole. Frankly Shiro deserved better. 

“Because Master Sendak is the current champion duelist, I have to do whatever he wants me to do” Shiro simply explained face slightly looking hollow as he said it. 

“What do you mean? You’re not his girlfriend?” Keith asked not really understanding the whole ‘Rose Groom’ thing they were talking about and not understanding exactly what their relationship was.

“Let’s begin” Sendak said walking over taking his place in the arena Keith looked at Sendak with determination having extra incentive to win this duel.  
“I have no idea what’s going, but I just have to win this duel right?” Keith simply stated with absolute confidence walking to the opposite end of the arena. As Keith was walking away he didn’t notice the surprised look on Shiro’s face.

Shiro took his place off to the side and in the middle of the two duelists, he made a circle with his hand light showing between them the moving his hands to the side as light continued to glow from him. The motion drew in the air causing wind to whip passed Keith getting his hair in his eyes, he held up his hand to protect himself from the bright light Shiro was emitting. 

“Rose of the noble castle” Shiro started.

“Now what? Another trick of the light?” Keith said to himself more than anyone, not like the others would hear him anyway.

“Power of Dios, that sleeps within me. Head your master and come forth” Shiro said, dipping back as Sendak balanced Shiro and a sword formed in the light between his breasts, Sendak grabbed the sword and pulled it out. 

“Grant me the power to bring revolution to the world!” He said holding up the blade into the air. Keith looked at the scene in wonder this whole experience was blowing his mind. He couldn’t understand how a sword had come from Shiro. But Keith has no time for questions it was time to fight Sendak. 

They charged each other clashing their swords against each other, causing both of them to fall backwards on their feet. Both of them were parrying each other’s attack, Keith knew he was a good swordsmen being the captain of the kendou club and all. But Keith was not going to back down until he won. Keith held up his sword to stop Sendak’s blade from cutting him they kept their blades were they were trying to out muscle the other. Keith has slightly trembling he wasn’t a big guy with lots of muscle but he could hold his own against big guys like Sendak. 

“You’re pretty good, for a small guy” Sendak complemented with a condescending tone, Keith wasn’t exactly flattered in the least. 

“So, trying to be the princess who saves the prince? Don’t you got this thing backwards?” Sendak mocked chuckling at what he thought was funny. He suddenly lurched forward, breaking Keith’s bamboo sword in the process, knocking Keith to the ground, Keith quickly pulled up his sword in front of him only to realize it was broken. Slight panic set on his face as he realized what he thought was a trick sword was actually real, before he regained composure Keith has won with a lot less and way more big guys taking him on. There was no way he was gonna lose! Especially with Hunk’s honor on the table. 

“That trick sword is real?” Keith said in disbelief, who brings an actual sword to school! Especially a school duel! Sure Keith did have his knife but he never brought it out in front of other! At this Sendak laughed.

“So you mean to tell me that you challenged the sword of Dios with a useless bamboo blade?” Sendak said trying to suppress his laughter.

“Sword of Dios?” Keith said clearly not understanding anything because how can he when they won’t explain anything! 

“Do you really not know the Sword of Dios? Who are you?” Sendak mocked looking even more cocky than he already was. 

“This duel isn’t over yet!” Keith declared getting off of the ground. 

“If you insist, I’ll just cut that rose off your chest with a single stroke since you did have the courage to challenge me” Sendak said as if that was something impressive. Keith was just defending his friend, any good friend would do the same thing. 

“Princess of the white horse here to save his prince” Sendak mocked as they both got ready to charged each other for the final time. 

Both of them charged each other shouting their war cries. In the back of Keith’s mind the words the princess had said to him before resonated in his head. 

_Little one, who bears up alone in such deep sorrow._  
_Never lose strength or nobility, even when you grow up._

With these words Keith knew he would not lose, as he and Sendak strike each other as they charged past the other, the winner was chosen. Sendak looked over at Keith, his smug smile fell from his face when he saw Keith’s fully in tact Rose. The realization hit him like a truck, he looked down at his Rose whose final petal fell from where the previous rose had been. Sendak had lost and Keith had won the duel. 

“Impossible!” Sendak said in disbelief letting his knees hit the ground. 

“Takashi!” he said looking over at Shiro who looked a little to pleased with how things turned out. 

“Cheer up _Sendak_ ” Shiro said with false sweetness in his voice. 

 

Out in the distance Lotor had watched the whole thing. 

“He’s from the academy’s high school, oh yeah baby, you’ve lit a fire in my heart” Lotor said with a mischievous smile on his face.

\---------

 

Keith began walking back to his dorm tired from all of today’s events, he is excited to tell Hunk that he defeated Sendak. 

“But man was this a weird day” Keith said to no one in particular. 

“I wonder what that was all about” he said head turning around to the direction he just came from then continuing walking. 

“Well whatever better just forget about it” Keith decided it was easier that way. As he approached the archway of the school he noticed a figure standing there waiting for him. As he got closer he noticed it was Shiro now dressed back into his school uniform. A simple white sailor looking suit. 

“You” Keith said in disbelief as Shiro gently smiled.

“I’ve been waiting for you Mister Keith, I am the Rose Groom From this day forth I belong to you” he explained. 

 

\-------

 

  
Keith made his way to his homeroom class hoping that Hunk was feeling better from yesterday if not well…. Keith was gonna try his hardest to make him feel better. Not that Keith has been any good at it but dammit he was sure gonna try! Keith entered the classroom, immediately scanning the room for Hunk, he spotted him sitting at his assigned seat reading this book that Keith didn’t care to look at, he walked up to Hunk’s desk and put on his best smile. 

“Hello Hunk, what a beautiful day it is!” Keith said turning his head to the window, he was trying so hard, usually it was Hunk who initiated the conversation and neither of them minded it but today he gonna initiate the conversation for his friend. Keith waited for a reply but it was soon obvious he wasn’t going to get one.

“What’s that you're reading?” Keith asked changing the subject trying to do SOMETHING but that too was met with no response. Keith decided that Hunk may just want some time to himself for a bit, so he began making his way towards his assigned seat. 

“It’s this book about this girl who is rejected by this guy she likes, then later she meets this new guy and they fall in love, I used to think this book was stupid when I was younger but now I think it’s really good!” Hunk said smiling his cheery smile he always had on his face, Keith smiled back glad that his friend was doing better. Hunk suddenly lurched forward embracing Keith in a tight hug. _Yep Hunk is definitely doing better_ he thought to himself.

“I said you were my true love! Keith! Keith Keith!” Hunk announced with excitement, a flush of embarrassment came across Keith’s face. 

“Hey Hunk, can you chill with the ‘true love thing’” Keith said struggling to get out of Hunk’s grip to no avail. 

“Nope!” Hunk cheerily stated hugging Keith tighter, he thought he was gonna lose circulation in his arms from being hugged so tightly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shiro walk into the room.

“Good morning” he said in a gentle voice bowing before entering and looking at Keith, giving him a gentle look. 

“Oh! Before I forget, here is the hanky you gave me yesterday, don’t worry I washed!” Hunk said letting Keith go and putting the hanky in his hands.

“Oh thank you, you didn’t need to return it” Keith said looking at the the handkerchief in his hands.

“Well if you insist!” Hunk said taking it back holding it up to his face.

 

\------

 

  
“Any particular reason you are carrying me?” Keith asked face flushed with embarrassment Hunk had gotten into his head that he should carry Keith to the dorms and just started princess carrying Keith, to say he was a bit flustered was an understatement. 

“Because you are a princess!” Hunk said smiling like it should have been obvious.

“W-well yeah obviously!” Keith stuttered looking away resigning his fate that his fate to being carried. 

“It’s a crime that two best friends are assigned to different dorms! But if you ever get lonely feel free to come by and visit! You can also spend the night if you want~” Hunk offered gently letting Keith down and winking. 

“It’s such a shame someone so cute as you has to live in an abandoned haunted dorm residence!” Hunk said giving Keith an emphatic look.

“Abandoned?” Keith questioned he was alrighty ready to ask to be moved into a new dorm but this was icing to the cake.

“Yeah they say it’s been abandoned for 10 years or so, it’s such a shame they are having you live there-OH I’ll bring a little housewarming present for you later, see you later!!!”

“Oh uh thanks” Keith said watching as Hunk waved his goodbyes before running into his dorm residence. Keith began walking towards his dorm residence rueing whoever decided his dorm should be the furthest away from the school. As he approached the dorm residence he began to change his mind maybe it wasn’t going to be so bad the outside looked just fine. Keith entered the building the entrance area looked decent.

“Was Hunk pulling my leg or something?” Keith said to himself

“Hello? Anyone here?” Keith yelled but got no response, _great I get this dorm to myself_ Keith thought to himself as he made his way to his assigned room. Along the way Keith thought it’d be a great idea to check to see if he was truly alone in this building, so he opened one of the first doors he found when he walked upstairs. Once the door was opened Keith understood what Hunk had said the dorm room looked absolutely wrecked. Keith took a deep breath in and a deep breath out closing the door. He had a lot of work to do. 

Keith stood outside his dorm room feeling anxious for some reason he thought it was a good idea to check several other doors after that with the same results. If this room was going to be awful as well he was just gonna sleep on the living coach. Since no one was living here but him it wouldn’t be a problem. 

“Alright Keith stop being a pansy and just open the door” he tried to encourage himself as he grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. The sight before him left him in shock, the room actually looked nice and clean unlike the other rooms. And in this room was Shiro in a maid’s outfit, _oh god why is he wearing a maid’s outfit_ Keith thought to himself _and the dress is so short too!_ , wiping down the desk. Shiro noticed Keith enter the room, he wiped his forehead clean of sweat and smiled. 

“Sorry Mister Keith, I’m almost finished cleaning everything” he said turning his attention towards Keith. 

“What are you doing here?” Keith asked, out of all the things he was expecting this didn’t even make it on the list. 

“From now on we’ll be living together, I hope the room is to your liking” Shiro said slightly curtsying. 

“I thought this was a single” Keith mumbled to himself checking outside the door for the plague outside that had his name on it. It had his name on the plague and below it written in paint:

 

 _Takashi Shirogane_

 

“I guess not then” Keith said returning back inside to begin unpacking his things, Shiro helped him unpack his things.

“Funny how we ended up being roommates huh?” Keith said trying to make conversation with his roommate.

“You’ve cleaned this place up well, the other rooms looked horrible, so I was surprised to see how well this placed looks, wish I could have helped you” Keith added watching a slight blush form on Shiro’s face. 

“Thank you, I wanted it done before dark, however it is no coincidence that we ended up as roommates; It’s the rule of the Rose Seal” Shiro explained putting all of Keith’s bags away in the closet. 

“It’s because I’m the Rose Groom, I must be engaged to however wins the duel” Shiro explained as he started prepping the tea. Once again that whole ‘Rose Groom’ business that keeps popping up. Keith really didn’t want any part of it but he does suppose he should at least learn more about it. Shiro finished prepping the tea and both of them sat down at the tea table, he the teacups were rose themed..

“Alright so first question, what’s with the mirage castle and the trick sword?” Keith asked.

“Mysteries” Shiro answered taking a sip of tea, he still hadn’t changed out his maid outfit and it was seriously distracting Keith, this guy was ripped as hell and his pecs were highlighted well by the frills. 

“Wait so you don’t know either? Then why do you do _that?_ ” Keith said in disbelief

“Why do you always dress like a girl, Mister Keith?” Shiro asked, Keith gave him a confused look and looked down at his skirt. He honestly liked wearing skirts they were comfortable for to him plus he was a princess.

“Why? Because I like too” Keith answered looking back at Shiro who was taking another sip of tea.

“That’s my answer, is our being here a bother to you” he said placing the teacup down looking directly at Keith. 

“Hmmmm no I wouldn’t say that-wait, our?” Keith said noticing a small black long haired cat eating on the table, how’d Keith miss that! He doesn’t know but he’s blaming Shiro’s pecs for good measure. Keith looks at the cat then back at Shiro, he points at the cat for Shiro to explain.

“Let me introduce you to my friend, Kuro” Shiro explained with a fond smile on his face. 

“So your pet?” Keith said looking at the black cat.

“My friend” 

Keith watched as the cat tried to get a piece of it’s hair out of his mouth, he reached out and pulled the hair out of the cats mouth. 

“How do you do, Kuro? I’m Keith Kogane, want to be my friend too?” Keith asked as the cat started rubbing his head on Keith’s hand. 

“Wow I’ve never seen him take to someone so quickly, Mister Keith” Shiro mentioned looking at the two fondly. 

“Uh could you cut it out with the ‘Mister Keith’ stuff, please?” Keith asked he was getting uncomfortable with the address. 

“But I’m engaged to you, Mister Keith” Shiro simply said.

“That again…” Keith said with a blush on his face, he looked down at his hand and was reminding that Sendak had on the same ring Keith was wearing. 

“You know Sendak had the same ring as this” Keith said holding up his hand showing his ring to Shiro. 

“Do you know what it means?” Keith asked looking at his ring.  
“All the student council members wear them, it’s a rose seal. Whomever wears it is marked as a duelist, so now as the current champion, the others with the rose seal will challenge you to duels” Shiro answered. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me I didn’t sign up for this” Keith said banging his head on the table.

“It is the rule of the rose seal” Shiro said plainly taking another sip of tea, clearly this was a walk in the park to him no biggie but Keith wasn’t interested in fighting such pointless duels. 

“But, if you want incentive or compensation for your efforts” Shiro began voice dropping into a husky tone as he started putting fingers through Keith’s hair. 

“I can help you with that” he offered gently blowing into Keith’s ear. Keith shot his head up and embraced himself against the table, his face was beat red. Shiro wore a sultry smile that caused Keith’s heart to beat his a little too fast and loudly, he hopes it can’t be heard from the distance. 

“What do you mean by _incentive_ or _compensation?_ ” Keith asked as Shiro brought his hand up stroking Keith’s face, then bringing up his face inches from Keith’s.

“Perhaps ‘ _reward_ ’ is more to your liking?” Shiro whispered, Keith could feel the warmness of his breath as he spoke. 

“R-reward?” Keith repeated, his brain short circuiting.

“Do you like my outfit Mister Keith?” Shiro asked using his other hand to slightly lift the end of the dress. Keith felt his mouth go dry. 

“It um looks-you look good” Keith managed to get out not understanding where _this_ suddenly came from. 

“I had hoped you’d like this” Shiro said letting his hand travel from his torso up to his chest. Keith gulped.

“D-did you?” Keith croaked out, as Shiro nodded.

“No need to be shy you should appreciate the gift” Shiro graving Keith’s hand and placing it on his chest. 

“You should enjoy yourself” he said pressing a kiss to Keith’s lips, he was still for a couple of seconds feeling the warmth of Shiro’s lips on his own before he came back to his senses and quickly backed away hitting the wall behind him. Shiro gave him a questioning look and slightly hurt look. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Shiro asked folding his hands together on the the table emitting a dark aura. Keith instead of replying he brought his fingers up to his lip pressing slightly where Shiro’s soft warm lips were. 

“Was it the kiss?” Shiro speculated face looking grim. 

“What?! Wait no no no no no no no-well sort of-” Keith began to explain horribly, but in his defence was was thoroughly flustered, his brain wasn’t all there yet.

“So it was?” Shiro questioned looking confused and guilty. 

“I just didn’t expect you to kiss me is all….or put my hand on your..” Keith trailed hand slightly twitching remembering the firm yet squishiness of Shiro’s chest. A look of realization formed on Shiro’s face he then made a small giggle. 

“My chest?” Shiro finished as Keith nodded eyes avoiding looking at Shiro. 

“Y-yeah” Keith said still not looking at Shiro, it was quiet for a few seconds before Shiro broke the silence.

“Perhaps I was too direct, please forgive me” Shiro apologized bowing.

“No! It’s okay you don’t need to bow, please don’t bow” Keith stammered out, Shiro looked up at him with surprise.

“But I made you uncomfortable” Shiro said sitting back up straight.

“...it just surprised me is all it wasn’t….terrible” Keith admitted with a blush on his face.

“I’m glad to have not upset you Mister Keith, the offer still stands for when you are more comfortable” Shiro said helping himself to more tea, there was another silence before Keith thought of something.

“Do you always do that with the person who wins the duels?” Keith asked he really didn’t want to think of Shiro kissing Sendak the thought made him sick. Shiro only smiled his usual smile.

“I am the Rose Groom, I must do whatever my engaged wants of me” he simply said which ironically gave Keith the incentive to not lose a duel. 

 

\-------

“Are Shiro and I really the only ones living here?” Keith said to himself as he started eating his dinner, he tried waiting for Shiro and hopefully a few others but it looked like no one was coming. Which made Keith feel a little lonely. 

“Meow!” a noise came out, Keith looked to the side of his chair and saw Kuro who began pawing at Keith and meowing some more. 

“What is it Kuro? Do you know where Shiro is?” Keith joked, but saw Kuro suddenly dash outside the dining hall.

“You’re joking” Keith said following Kuro out. 

“Takashi! Why won't you do as I say?” Sendak said glaring hard at Shiro whose face held no emotion. 

“The engaged is off Sendak, you lost the duel, those are the rules of the rose seal, I’m engaged to Mister Keith now” Shiro simply stated. 

“Then why did you devote yourself completely to me when we were engaged?” Sendak spat out like a child who wasn’t getting his way. 

“Those are the rules of the rose seal, as I said before our engagement is over please forget about me” Shiro said looking away from Sendak. 

“You whore!” Sendak yelled hitting Shiro to the ground, Shiro sat up and brought up his hand to his cheek. 

“You are a disgrace” Sendak said wiping his hand on his jacket.

“How dare you! The only disgrace here is you!” Keith said running to Shiro’s side. 

“Oh good timing, I only lost to you before because I let my guard down, let’s settle this once and for all who shall possess the Rose Groom, I want to return to the match in the arena tomorrow, after class” Sendak challenged kicking Kuro who was hissing and swatting at him. Keith turned and glared at Sendak.

“Shiro isn’t a prize! And I only dueled you because of you did to Hunk I have no interest in this Rose Groom shit!” Keith said helping Shiro up from the ground. 

“That is irrelevant because I care about the ‘Rose Groom shit’” Sendak mocked using air quotes. 

“If you become engaged to the Rose Groom you cannot have any objections to challenges, those who oppose the council vanish from this campus” Sendak threatened. Keith looked over at Shiro who wore a blank expression on his face, Keith then turned his attention to sendak.

“Fine I accept your challenge” Keith said face brittled with confidence, to which Sendak only smirked and walked away. 

“Thought you weren’t going to accept anymore duels” Shiro stated look down at Keith, he hadn’t noticed Shiro was taller than him until now.

“Well let’s just say I have incentive on not losing, I can’t just let that guy treat you like that” Keith said as he walked inside the dorm not noticing Shiro’s surprised face.

“Aren’t you coming? We got to get that cheek on some cold ice!” Keith called out from the house.

“Y-yes!” Shiro said.

 

\-----

 

_“Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard you heard the news?” said the shadowy figure with the glasses to her companion._

_“There's going to be another duel in the forest behind the school” said the glasses figure._

_“It’s time we settled this” imitated the shadowy mustache figure._

_“Pachew” said the glasses figure firing off finger guns, her companion played dead._

_“You got me!” he said._

_“But I’m okay I lost intentionally” he added with a teasing tone._

_“But brave hero losing may be harder than you think…” said the glasses figure._

_“Did you know that?_

_“Did you know that?”_

\------------

 

Keith walked up to the forest arena with confidence this time round, he knew exactly what was gonna happen. He walked up the gates and pulled the lever activating the gates. The gates once again formed a rose allowing Keith access through the entrance to the long spiral staircase. He made his way up the stairs as familiar chanting echoed. 

Zettai unmei mokushiroku

 _Zettai unmei mokushiroku_  
_Shussei touroku senrei meibo_  
_Shibou touroku_

_Zettai unmei mokushiroku_

_Zettai unmei mokushiroku_  
_Watashi no tanjou zettai tanjou mokushiroku_  
_Yami no sabaku sanba uba_  
_Kin no mekki no tougenkyou_  
_Hiru to yoru to ga gyaku ma wari_  
_Toki no mekki no shitsu rakuen_  
_Sodomu no yami hikari no yami_  
_Kanata no yami hatenaki no yami_

_Zettai unmei mokushiroku_

_Zettai unmei mokushiyami mokushiroku_

_Mokushi kushimo shimoku_  
_Kumoshi moshiku shikumo_

 

This time around Keith noticed his outfit changing as he ascended the stairs his dress shoes had added light purple frills, the metal shoulder pads flattened his sleeves, purple tassels hung from these pads, at the ends of his blouse it began to frill and finally a jewel decorated the tie on his blouse.  
He reached atop the stairs where Shiro and Sendak where waiting for him, both he and Sendak took their places across from each other. Shiro placed their respective roses on both duelists. 

“Be careful” Shiro said when he pinned Keith’s rose onto him.  
“Don’t worry I don’t intend to get hurt” Keith reassured getting a soft smile from Shiro while Sendak pulled out his sword apparently not interested in shit talking today. 

“Rose of the noble castle. Power of Dios that sleeps within me head your master and come forth” Shiro recited falling backwards as Keith caught him in place pulling the blade out his Shiro’s chest.

“Grant me the power to bring the world revolution” Keith said lifting the blade up into the air. Shiro then took himself to the safety to the side of the duel. Letting Sendak and Keith charge and each other. Keith was on the defensive against Sendak’s relentless attacks, as Keith continued parrying backwards he slightly tripped up giving Sendak an opening.

“I got you!” he shouted as Keith dodged out of the way with his hand over his rose. 

“For someone who doesn’t care about the Rose Groom shit you seem to understand what's at stake here” Sendak said with a smirk as if he just proved something to Keith.

“I still don’t care the only reason why I’m even doing this is so Shiro doesn’t have to go back to an asshole guy like you!” Keith said striking Sendak with his blade causing them to get into a battle of strength trying to bring the other's’ sword closer to them. 

“The sword is only as powerful as the swordsman who wields it, I was careless yesterday, but now I’ll show you my true power!” Sendak said kicking Keith backwards.

“Both the sword and Takashi belong to me” Sendak announced as if it were fact getting ready to slice Keith down. As Keith felt a power be drawn to him giving him the strength to slice Sendak’s rose off once again and slice his sword off the helt. Keith looked at the sword in awe while Shiro looked at Keith in awe. 

Off in the distance Lotor, who was watching the whole thing transpire, looked at the scene in shock. 

“What was that just now?” he questioned to himself.

“Was that the power to bring revolution to the world?” he added watching Keith turn towards Shiro with a big grin on his face.

 

\------

Back at their shared dorm house Keith looked at Kuro with fondness as he teased Kuro with a laser pointer he for some reason had. Keith heard the door open and turned to see Shiro standing in front of it. Keith couldn’t exactly decipher the kind of look Shiro was giving him but that was fine. At least Shiro wasn’t going back with that asshole and that’s all that matter. 

“What’s with the face cat got your tongue?” Keith teased watching a slight blush form on Shiro’s face. It looked nice on him. 

“More like Mister Keith got my tongue” Shiro said coyly, watching Keith’s face light up red. Shiro opened his mouth to say something when Kuro jumped up on Keith causing them both to fall backwards. Then before Shiro could go help Keith was back on his feat with Kuro in toll. 

“We’re ok” he said nervously laughing placing Kuro down on the ground. 

“So uh what you got there?” Keith said pointing to the box in Shiro’s hands.

“Oh this?” Shiro said placing it down on the tea table and opening it up to reveal a cake.

“I’m not particularly the best at baking but I hope you enjoy this cake I wanted to give you one yesterday but there was no time for a surprise” Shiro said putting out plates and utensils. 

“This looks delicious Shiro! Thank you!” Keith said getting himself a piece of cake and messily eating it. 

“So I take it by your reaction you like it?” Shiro asked hopefully, Keith nodded and Shiro smiled gently. 

“I’m glad” he said as Keith finished his first piece of cake, on the side of his mouth was some frosting Keith was about to wipe it off when he felt Shiro’s thumb wipe the frosting off. Keith looked at Shiro who put up his thumb to his mouth and licked the frosting off. Keith’s entire face turned red at the sight. Shiro gave him a fond look as if he just didn’t do something risque. 

“What’s wrong? Shiro got your tongue?” Shiro teased his voice betraying the fond look in his eyes. 

“Yeah” was all Keith managed to croak out.


End file.
